This invention involves a climbing apparatus for cats. More particularly, this invention involves an apparatus to allow house cats to satisfy their natural climbing instincts without damaging the house interior.
The cat species, even including the domestic house cat have, in general, a natural instinct to climb. For a house cat, particularly one that remains indoors at all times, this usually means climbing the furniture and draperies in the residence. A number of apparatuses to aid cats in climbing have been provided, particularly wooden structures covered with floor carpeting. These devices commonly allow the cat to climb to a height that it can see out a window, which is apparently a common desire for the house cat. While these devices sometimes save furniture from damage caused by the cat's claws as well as the polished surface of wood furniture, such as tables, many cats are not satisfied unless they can climb to the upper reaches of the room. This usually means that they climb on the draperies, usually leaving them damaged or even in shreds.
None of the prior art devices provide an easily installed and easily dismantled device that allows cats to climb to the upper reaches of the room with no significant damage to the decor.